


Fair Exchange

by starsurfer108



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen, SebaCiel - Freeform, WAFFY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 02:58:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11221854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsurfer108/pseuds/starsurfer108
Summary: After Sebastian completes his part of the contract, Ciel is left with a decision.





	Fair Exchange

A mixture of terrified screams and gurgles filled the hall as Sebastian killed the culprits in the most grotesque way possible.

More out of habit than what he was feeling, Ciel maintained an emotionless expression.

The last man fell. With a triumphant expression, Sebastian advanced towards Ciel, his grin betraying his large canines.

“Ciel Phantomhive!” rang a voice from a nearby balcony.

Ciel looked up and as a reflex, caught a shiny item that was thrown towards him.

“It will protect you from the demon – he may have claim to your soul, but he’d never be able to get close enough to take it!”

Sebastian looked furious, and reached for Ciel. He gave a cry of pain as he got closer, and had to fall back.

“Don’t think it will end here,” Sebastian growled, and stalked towards the exit.

“Sebastian.”

Sebastian stopped, and turned his head.

“I’ve decided that it’s right for you to have my soul.” With that, Ciel smashed the object on the ground.

Astounded, Sebastian moved to face him. “Stupid child – do you know what you are saying?!”

“Yes,” said Ciel solemly. “I’ve always been selfish, and family has been what matters most to me. When my family was killed, you were the one who gave me your strength, put up with my bad behaviour, and got my revenge against these killers. Therefore, I will put you before anyone else. If taking my soul will make you happy, then you can have it. I don’t particularly think that there’s any experience that I need to have, therefore it would just be selfish of me to continue to exist.”

Sebastian looked at him, shocked and confused. Then he turned and made for the door.

Ciel ran after him and grabbed him from behind. “What’s wrong with me? Why won’t you take my soul?” he cried, sobbing.

Sebastian stopped moving. “Taking your soul wouldn’t make me happy, Ciel.” He then pulled away and continued towards the door.

“Then take me with you!” shouted Ciel. “You’re the one who means the most to me!”

Sebastian stopped once more, and gritted his teeth. With a tortured grin, he morphed into his demon form and faced Ciel.

Ciel was paralysed, shaking and terrified.

Sebastian gave a reticent smile, then began to leave again. This shook Ciel out of his stupor, and in desperation, he leapt forward into Sebastian’s amorphous form. He felt like his body was getting dissolved as he got closer and closer.

Finally, he hit something solid. Gaining his bearings, he saw that it was Sebastian in his human form.

Sebastian gave a sigh. “You are one of the most spoilt, headstrong humans I’ve ever encountered.”

Realising that Sebastian was acquiescing to his request, Ciel smiled brightly.

Sebastian’s eyes widened, and he patted Ciel affectionately on the head.

 


End file.
